See It From My Persepective
by Miyazaki Asuka
Summary: A Halobased story, this story is about a UNSC Marine troop who learns the hard way of what life's about.


Alrighty people! This is my first ever story submitted to fanfiction! With Anyominous's permission, I can make my story intersect with his story!

Yes, this story is Halo-based (I have little info on Halo because I only played the damn game once, so please, don't flame or anything).

Our story begins with UNSC Marine officer Private Ashina Marinos. The _Pillar of Autumn _is under attack by the Covenant, in which there are elites and grunts…

Ashina and other Marine troops are in the ship's bridge.

"Dear God, they've infiltrated the Goddamn ship! Marines, kill any of those Covenant bastards and get to the escape pods!" Keyes said with a look that said he was pissed.

'Wonderful… to think Marines ever get a break…' thought Ashina, taking out dual pistols. She left the bridge following her sergeant and fellow Marines to the "hotspots" which had the most Covenant. They all went through the mess bay and cryo chambers. Once they got there the Covenant troops started to attack.

"SHIT the Covenant!" said an unknown Marine. The second he said that the poor soldier was hit with several plasma bolts, his blood splattering on Ashina who was right behind the Marine.

Ashina took cover behind a wall ignoring the blood all over her armor and uniform "I swear to God, if I die here," she said aiming for an elite.

'Aim. Steady. Calmness. FIRE' she thought shooting at the elite. Its shield crackled to life as the slow stream of bullets hit it. After seven consecutive shots the shield ruptured and the bullets pierced through its armor, blood spurting out.

Another elite saw this and shot at Ashina, spitting out curses in its language.

"Oh for fuck's sake…I'm going to feel guilty for this…" she muttered to herself as she picked up the dead body next to her.

"Yep I feel guilty…"

She walked out of her cover using the body as a shield.

Ashina used the pistol in her right hand to shoot while she balanced the body with her right hand. She aimed for another grunt taking cover behind an elite. She pulled the trigger, the bullet flying in the air landing on the grunt's methane tank making an explosion.

For 5 minutes the firefight went bloody; another 3 Marines being killed.

Sergeant Rico, for a moment, surveyed the damage they had done, leading his Marines down the corridor to a large hallway used to transport supplies with trucks to the heavily guarded supply depots.

"Alright troops! We're going to have to get to the armory to get some supplies if we want to get out of here alive. So follow me!" said the sergeant leading the marines into one of the depots.

The door was shut tight because of the Covenant attack. Sergeant Rico checked the door for a moment before turning to Ashina.

"Ashina get yer arse over here!"

Ashina ran over to the door where Sgt. Rico was.

"Yes sir?"

"Got any explosives on you?"

"Yea, plenty"

"Then, knock on the door!"

"Yes sir!"

Ashina started taking out a special homemade explosive. It was a thin metal disk connected to several grenades attacked to wires. The grenades were attached to the metal disk with duck tape and several batteries were on the other side of the metal disk with wires coming from it. The explosive was activated by a wire the came from the batteries and could go about 13 yards away to allow the person to detonate the bomb from a safe position. All Ashina had to do was connect the metal wires to a small remote then press the green button.

"Everyone get away!"

The Marines all took positions at the ends of the corridor.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!"

Ashina pressed the green button which blew the door open instantly.

"Ok everyone in. Allen, watch the door. Move it like you have a life Marines!"

"Yes sir!"

The Marines walked around, prying open crates and taking weapons, ammo, med kits, etc.

Ashina switched her pistols for a shotgun. She also took a large amount of shotgun shells and stashed them in an easy to access pocket on her pants. She grabbed some syringes and MREs (Meals Ready to Eat). 

"OH MY GOD SARGE THEY'RE-!"

The Marine never finished his sentence as the Covenant flooded the room and shot down the unprepared Marines.

Sergeant Rico and Ashina were the only exceptions. They took cover behind some crates trying to get avoid the deadly barrage of plasma.

"Marine, it was good serving with you. Give me your shotgun and take this pistol." She handed it over to him looking bewildered. "Get to the exit ill hold them off. NOW!"

The Sergeant charged the Covenant firing shotgun. Ashina charged toward the exit shooting ff .One elite went down. Two more grunts. There was a yell. Then the firing stopped.

Ashina was close to the exit but there was still a few more elites blocking the exit. Not only that, but more Covenant were already near wear she was hiding.

Suddenly, sounds of shots were heard, and all the Elites suddenly fell to the floor…

"What the hell?"

A green armored soldier was seen walking over to the bodies and up to Ashina. He was holding an assault rifle.

"Whoa…"

"Are you a Marine soldier?" the green armored man asked.

"Umm yes…"

"Well you better get the hell out of here. There's more of them coming."

"Umm ok. Wait… who are you?"

"Just call me Master Chief."

"You're-"

"Go on, get the hell outta here!"

'Oh my God… that was the Spartan we picked up from Reach…he was pretty good in taking out those bastards' thought Ashina.

She ran right out of the armory only to bump into another Marine.

"Ow! What the FUCK?! Watch where your going!" she said standing up to yell at the Marine.

"HEY YOU BUMPED INTO ME YOU CRAZY BITCH!" he said yelling at her.

"WHO YOU CALLING A BITCH ASSHOLE?!"

"Whatever. I've got to get to a pod before I get stuck on this thing."

"Wait, who the hell are you?"

"Corporal Kevin Anderson"

"Oh, well I'm Private Ashina Marinos. Wait. Anderson? Are you related to Sergeant Sam Anderson? Well shit that guy is one of the best damn Sergeants on this ship."

"Yea yea I know but Listen, I gotta go, a pilot's waiting for me at one of the escape pods…"

The Marine ran to the end of the corridor and turned the corner disappearing out of sight.

"Wow for a corporal he sure can run fast… I should start getting a pod too…"

Ashina then started to secretly follow Kevin.

'Wow… no Covies around…' she thought looking but training made sure she stayed alert.

Ashina turned the corner to find Kevin jumping into a pod.

"Dammit Sam, you better be fucking alright…"

"HEY WAIT A SECOND! IS THERE ROOM FOR ONE MORE?"

"You want her in?" said the pilot trying to unplug her earlobes from the loud shout that the loud Marine made.

"I guess we can't leave a trooper behind… Yes there's room for one more."

"Phew! I thought I was a goner…"

The pilot went back to the controls and started up the engine. "Okay, everyone, buckle yourselves up; this is going to be one hell of a ride!"


End file.
